La vengeance de Nathalie
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Grissom lui avait volé ce qu'elle avait de plus cher alors elle se vengea en assassinant la femme qu'il aime... Saison huit épi.1'Dead doll' One-shot.


**Le désespoir de Grissom.**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Grissom et Sara vivent leur relation dans le plus grand secret depuis bientôt deux ans quand le tueur aux maquettes décide de s'en prendre à Sara.**

**Grissom va alors vivre vingt-quatre heures d'angoisse terribles durant lesquelles il met tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver.**

**Parallèlement à cela,durant cet enlèvement,toute l'équipe de nuit va découvrir rapidement ce qui lie leur superviseur à Sara mais fera preuve de courage en laissant cette affaire de côté pour pouvoir l'aider efficacement dans sa quête.**

**Cette histoire changea sans aucun doute à jamais la relation entre nos geeks favoris...**

_-Sara? On sait qui est le tueur aux maquettes!Elle s'appelle Nathalie Davis,elle travaille dans l'équipe de nettoyage au labo..._

_-Ok,je prend ma voiture et on se voit sur place dans dix minutes..._

Click.

Sara venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand elle ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture.

Elle y déposait sa mallette quand soudain,elle fut interpellée par une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf,elle s'écroula à terre,paralysée par une violente décharge électrique causée par le teaser de la jeune inconnue.

Pendant ce temps-là,Grissom,qui venait de découvrir la dernière oeuvre laissée par le tueur aux maquettes,comprit en soulevant la voiture miniature que Sara était en danger.

Il essaya vainement de la rappeler et avertit ses collègues de son enlèvement.

Une course contre la montre effroyable pour Grissom débuta alors.

Jamais il aurait pensé vivre cela un jour.

Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Sara et pas une autre.

Il nota le numéro de plaque minéralogique de la voiture miniature et découvrit un lien avec un accident survenu quelques semaines plus tôt,affaire sur laquelle lui et Sara avaient enquêté.

Elle était la réplique exacte de celle qui avait été remorquée sur les lieux de l'accident.

En regardant les photos de la scène,il remarqua la présence de la tueuse aux maquettes et réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de son geste affectueux qu'il avait eu envers Sara en arrivant sur place.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que la jeune femme le remarquerait.

Grissom était assis là,au milieu de ses collègues et ne put se résoudre à leur cacher la vérité plus longtemps :

_-Je connais la raison de cet enlèvement:je lui ai enlevé la seule personne qui l'aimait alors elle a décidé de faire pareil avec moi..._

Tous se regardèrent,surpris par ce que leur patron venait de leur laisser entendre.

Mais pour l'heure,la priorité était de retrouver Sara saine et sauve,peut importe ce qui se passait.

Ils furent tous mis sur le coup et travaillèrent sans relâche,les uns étudiant le moindre indice,les autres participant activement aux recherches.

Grissom fut incapable de penser,rien à l'idée de ne pas retrouver Sara vivante.

Elle était tout pour lui,elle le rendait fou de bonheur depuis bientôt deux ans,aucune femme n'avait été capable de la supplanter dans son coeur,aussi sexy fut-elle.

Il se rappela chaque moment passé à ses côtés depuis presque huit ans :

-leur première rencontre à San Francisco il y a dix ans;

-sa main lui caressant la joue sur une scène de crime il y a cinq ans;

-le réconfort qu'il lui a donné quand elle a été suspendue et quand ils ont enquêté ensemble dans un hôpital voici trois ans;

-Leur première nuit suite à l'enlèvement de Nick il y a bientôt deux ans maintenant...

Il était tellement fou d'inquiétude,il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans elle.

Pendant ce temps-là,Nathalie roulait en direction du désert,Sara enfermée dans son coffre.

Un moment donné,Sara se réveilla,parvint à défaire ses liens et à sortir du coffre par les sièges arrières du véhicule.

Elle se bagarra avec Nathalie pour pouvoir s'échapper mais en sautant de la voiture en marche,elle se cassa le bras.

Nathalie,qui tenait à aller au bout de son délire,la remonta à l'arrière et la drogua pour éviter qu'elle ne tente à nouveau de s'enfuir.

Entre deux mondes,Sara tenta d'établir le dialogue avec sa ravisseuse,se servant de leur expérience commune des familles d'accueil.

Mais celle-ci riposta :

_-Ernie Dale m'aimait bien plus que Grissom ne vous aimera jamais!_

Sara se réveilla un peu plus tard,bloquée sous la voiture accidentée et des pluies torrentielles : la tueuse aux maquettes voulait qu'elle meure noyée!

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable instinct de survie de Sara,qui,au bord de la noyade,réussit à se libérer suite à un début d'effondrement du sol,dû aux fortes pluies qui tombaient.

Et pour elle,commença alors une longue traversée du désert sous un soleil de plomb.

Quand enfin,on mit la main sur Nathalie Davis,Grissom voulut l'interroger personnellement mais très vite,il perdit son sang froid.

Ce fut une grande première pour lui,qui ne laissait généralement jamais ses sentiments personnels prendre le dessus durant ces moments-là.

Mais là,c'était différent,cela concernait directement sa vie privée,elle avait promis une mort certaine à la femme de sa vie!

Sa vie,si parfaite jusque-là,venait de basculer dans l'horreur : son secret si jalousement gardé venait d'éclater au grand jour,ce n'était pas ce que lui et sa compagne voulaient,ils auraient tellement voulu avoir à le divulguer autrement que dans ces circonstances...

Grissom,à cet instant,n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Sara en vie coûte que coûte.

Les efforts de l'équipe de nuit finirent cependant par payer : grâce au gérant de la casse où était stockée la voiture de l'accident qui l'a livrée à la tueuse aux maquettes sur les lieux où Sara se trouvait,ils étaient enfin parvenus à la localiser.

Grissom quitta précipitamment le labo,avec tous ses collègues.

Il faisait jour depuis plusieurs heures déjà,le soleil tapait dur,il faisait au moins plus de quarante degrés dehors.

Ils creusèrent autour de la voiture qu'ils venaient de retrouver(en effet,les pluies torrentielles de la nuit avaient provoqué une coulée de boue indescriptible),seul le gilet de Sara fut retrouvé.

Grissom se sentait perdu : où pouvait-elle bien être?

Il crut un instant que c'était fini,qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours.

Fouinant ça et la sur le sol,Catherine trouva les premières empreintes de pas dix mètres plus loin,indiquant la direction prise par Sara.

_-Grissom!Par ici,il y a des empreintes de pied... Elle est vivante!Regardes,elle est partie par là!_

Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la direction en question.

L'espoir venait de renaître : cela signifiait que Sara était toujours en vie!

Grissom et Catherine suivirent la piste qu'elle leur avait visiblement laissé.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée,ils découvrirent des indices de son passage.

_-Wow! C'est mieux que le petit poucet! Bravo Sara!_s'exclama Catherine,triomphante.

Mais à un tournant,ils furent choqués par une découverte macabre : un corps légèrement enfoui dans le sable leur fit penser au pire.

_-Oh non!_s'écria Grissom,pris de panique en croyant découvrir le cadavre de sa bien-aimée.

Il se précipita avec Catherine pour déterrer le corps qui,finalement,s'avéra être celui d'un randonneur porté disparu trois jours auparavant.

Pendant ce temps-là,Sara progressait de plus en plus difficilement,fortement déshydratée et faible.

Elle faisait tout pour résister,elle comptait,chantait etc...

Mais sa faiblesse l'emporta,elle s'évanouit,trop épuisée par sa lutte pour sa survie.

C'est à ce moment-là que Nick et Sofia,qui la recherchaient de leur côté,virent une lueur dans le désert.

Ils retrouvèrent Sara étendue sur le sol,en très mauvais état.

Tout en l'arrosant abondamment d'eau,ils appelèrent les secours,qui furent très rapidement sur place.

Grissom et Catherine,aussitôt prévenus,arrivèrent au même moment.

Grissom courut auprès de Sara,s'assurant à chaque instant du bon déroulement de sa prise en charge.

Les larmes l'envahirent peu à peu,il était si heureux et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il aime le plus au monde en vie!

Au moment où l'hélicoptère décolla,Grissom exigea de monter à bord,il ne voulait plus être séparé de sa compagne et ce,malgré la présence de ses collègues.

Durant le vol vers l'hôpital de Desert Palm,il ne lui lâcha pas la main et la regardait intensément.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et sourit en voyant le nom de Grissom sur sa veste.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux,tellement ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver ainsi,dans un hélicoptère de secours.

Ce fut la plus angoissante des nuits pour Grissom,il comprit alors qu'il lui faudra revoir ses priorités pour l'avenir.

En attendant,la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de passer chaque minute des heures à venir à veiller sur sa compagne...


End file.
